Hurting Inside
by POPSICLEx3LOVE
Summary: Gabi doesn't really like her mom's boyfriend. But she's never had an excuse why. Until now. He hits her. What will Troy do when he finds out? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Gabriella rushed around looking for clothes as the doorbell rang.

"Will you get that?" She yelled down to her mom as she continued to get ready.

She knew it was Troy waiting to take her to school. She hurriedly pulled on a pair of white capri's and a turquoise wife beater and turquoise flip-flops. She grabbed a pair of earring and shoved them onto her ears as she grabbed her stuff and ran downstairs.

"Hey Troy, sorry it took so long. I couldn't find anything to wear." Gabriella said as she was walking down the steps.

"It's okay Gabi. I'm used to it by now." He said smiling then kissing her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go. Bye Mom." She yelled into the kitchen where she knew her mom was.

Troy and Gabriella walked out to his truck and got in and headed towards the school. Troy had a CD in and they were singing along with it. Finally reaching the school they walked inside holding hands.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look this morning?" Tory asked smiling widely and leaning down to kiss her again.

"Nope I thought you had forgotten." Gabriella said laughing.

"I'd never forget. What are your plans for tonight Gabi?" Troy asked her as she fiddled with her locker combination.

Finally getting it open she replied "Oh my mom's boyfriend is coming over. Personally I don't know why she likes him… he's weird. She deserves so much better."

"He makes her happy and that's what you want right?"

"Yes that's what I want but I also wish it was someone that wasn't a complete weirdo." Gabriella said pulling her book out for first hour trigonometry. "Ever since my dad died two years ago, all she has been dating are weirdoes, deadbeats, and abusers."

"Well at least this one is smart and not abusive." Troy said enclosing the space between them and finally kissing her softly on the lips.

They entwined hands and headed toward their first hour.

"Do you want to come over so it won't be completely weird?" Gabriella asked silently wishing he would say yes.

It's not that she didn't like Brian… she did but their just seemed like there was something different about him. She just wished she knew what it was.

"Sure I'd love too." Troy said knowing Gabriella really wanted him there.

Gabriella smiled "Great! Come over around 5:30."

The bell rang and Troy and Gabi kissed before heading to class next door to each other.

The first four hours tick away very slowly. Troy sat in his Algebra II class staring at the clock pleading with it to tick faster.

"Troy are you with us." Ms. Adams, his math teacher, asked.

"Yes. Ms. Adams." Troy answered turning his attention away from the clock.

"Good." Ms. Adams replied before asking another student a question.

The class droned on for another twenty minutes before the bell finally rang. He sighed as the teacher yelled out their homework assignment. Chapter 8 Review. 'How am I going to be able to do that if I have no idea how to do anything in chapter 8? I'll ask Gabi if she can help me.' Troy thought. Troy gathered his stuff and headed to his and Gabi's locker where he knew she's be. He was right. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; she turned around smiling and kissed him.

"Is there anyway you can help me with my algebra II tonight?" Troy asked her hopefully.

"Sure we can stop by your house and you can change for dinner. Then we can go to my house and I can help you with your homework and then we can have dinner with my mom and Brian."

"Sounds great! Thanks." He said as they headed toward their secret spot for lunch.

The rest of the day went a little faster than the first half and Gabriella was waiting for Troy by their locker after school. Troy came up a few minutes later.

"Sorry Gabi, I had to tell my dad about tonight." He said apologetically.

"It's alright are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." He grabbed her hand and headed out to his truck.

They got in and headed towards his house. Finally getting there they went inside.

"I'll just sit here while you change." Gabi said.

"Okay. It might take a minute I'm going to jump in the shower. Nobody will be home for awhile so if you want anything help yourself." Troy said.

He went upstairs while Gabi plopped down on his couch. She just sat there and eventually fell asleep. Troy came down forty minutes later in a pair of khaki's and a blue polo.

"Okay Gabi. I'm ready. Gabi?"

He looked and saw she was sleeping so Troy went over and softly kissed her lips. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked quietly.

"Yep. Let's go." She got up and they left.

**Gabi's POV**

Heading to my house I laid my head against the window. My head pounding.

"You okay Gabi?"

I felt his hand become entwined in mine and I looked over at him. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked concerned. I nodded my head.

'Man I really wish I hadn't done that. My head is killing me.'

We pulled in my driveway, but I didn't realize it. Then the door was opened and I almost tumbled out but was caught by Troy. I looked up and seen we were at my house.

"Oh. I didn't even know we were here." I said looking around.

"Gabi are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired. Let's go in."

**No One's POV**

They walked inside and Gabi yelled into the house for her mom. But there was no answer.

"She must not be here yet." Gabriella walked into the living room to set her books down. "Troy I'm going to run upstairs and grab a sweatshirt. You can come up if you want." Gabi said as she walked up the stairway.

Troy followed her up and into her room. "I don't know how you can be cold Gabi. It's 87 degrees outside."

"I don't know either. I just don't feel very good today." Gabi said as she searched her closet for a sweatshirt.

Troy went and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll keep you warm Gabi."

Gabi smiled, "Oh how I would love that… but I have to help you with your homework. Let's go downstairs."

Gabi kissed him gently then grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. She put on her sweatshirt.

"That looks oddly familiar." Troy said smiling.

It was a school sweatshirt that said Wildcat Basketball on the front and Bolton on the back.

"It's my favorite. It smells like you so when I wear it, it reminds me of you." Gabi said.

Troy leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart and Troy took out his book.

"So what don't you understand about Chapter 8?"

"Everything."

Gabriella laughed and started explaining to him. It took an hour and a half but Troy finally understood. Gabriella was relieved. Lucy, Gabi's mom, walked in with Brian right behind her.

"Oh hi Gabi, Troy." Lucy said.

"Mom Troy's going to stay for dinner okay?"  
"Okay hunny. That's fine."

Brian spoke up "Gabriella can I speak to you please?"

Troy gave her a questioning look when she got up. "Sure." Gabi said and headed upstairs to her room.

"Yes Brian?"

"I thought I said no boys!" He was yelling at Gabi. "What were you doing before we got home? What a little slut."

"We were doing homework. It's not up to you whether I can date or not. My mom loves Troy. I'm not you daughter and your not my dad and never will be my dad." Gabi said right back at Brian

Before she knew it she found him raising his arm and hitting her. Hard. Gabi's hand flew up to her face as tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" He said before storming downstairs.

Gabi let the tears fall for a minute before she dried them and came back downstairs. Troy gave her an odd look. She just shook her head and continued down but when she reached the bottom and sat down next to Troy her mom came in.

"Dinner is almost ready why don't you go change into something more appropriate Gabi." Lucy said before returning to the kitchen.

Gabi went to get up but was held back by Troy. "Are you okay? What'd he say to you?" Troy inquired.

"Nothing I'm fine. I'll be right back." Gabi said trying not to make eye contact with him.

She headed upstairs and threw herself on her bed crying. After a minute she got up and went to her bathroom to wash her face. Her left cheek was already starting to bruise so she splashed some water on her face before grabbing her foundation and putting it on. Making sure it was covered she headed to her closet to find something to wear. She decided on a purple dress. She slipped it on and then headed back downstairs. She saw Troy smile and she smiled back. He grabber her hand and they walked into the kitchen.

"Mom what'd you make for dinner?" Gabi asked.

"I made your favorite chicken alfredo. I hope you like it Troy."

"Yes I love it. I eat about anything." Troy said smiling at Lucy.

Brian spoke up once again. "Why didn't you make my favorite Lucy? You asked me over for dinner… you should be making my favorite not your daughters. She's just a little slut. Who knows what she was doing with Troy before we got here!" Brian was yelling at them now.

"I can't believe you said that. We were doing homework. That's it! Nothing else." Troy said getting mad.

"Troy no… "Gabi pleaded.

"No Gabi! I'm not going to let him say things like that to you. He has no right he's not your dad." Troy was very mad now. Lucy had ran up to her bedroom crying.

"Troy go outside for a minute. I'll be out in a minute." Gabi said softly to Troy so Brian wouldn't hear her. Troy went hesitantly.

Gabi then turned to Brian. "You had no right to let your boyfriend talk to me like that! How dare him!" Brian screamed into Gabi's face.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving for tonight." Gabi tried leaving but was pulled back by Brian's strong hold on her arm. She was swung back, her ribs colliding with a corner of the counter. She cried out in pain.

"Didn't I tell you before not to talk to me like that again!" He hit her face with a closed fist and she moaned as she felt the pain. Brian then left the room.

She hurried upstairs to her mom's room. "Mom I'm going to spend the night at Taylor's or something." Gabi said softly to her mom. Lucy just nodded "Brian left. You'll be alright won't you?" "I'll be fine Gabi go ahead."

Gabi scurried out of her mom's room and back downstairs. Troy was standing in the living room. "I seen Brian leave. Is your mom alright?" "Yes she's fine. Can we go to your house or something? I really don't want to be here." "Yeah."

Gabi grabber her sweatshirt and they left.


	2. Sorry

Hey guys,

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I know that you are probably mad, but I've been really busy. And I'm sure you guys are like 'I'm sure. She just doesn't want to update.' But it's not like that. I was forced to go on vacation for a month. And one of my friends, just recently died in a car accident; which I actually witnessed. And then I got in an accident. I've been having a hard time. So please forgive me. I also have another story that I am working on. I will have the next chapter up soon! I promise.

Mucho Love,

Stephanie (POPSICLEx3LOVE)


	3. Feels Like Tonight

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I had a few people that really wanted me to update this story; so I decided to. I was going to delete this story, but if I get a few reviews I'll definitely keep writing. I hope you guys like this chapter and I know it's shorter than usual, but I'm trying to get back into the feeling of this story. Please review!

Thanks,

Stephanie

-----

Quote: Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world, or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives. For better or for worse.

-----

Troy drove around for about twenty minutes before he finally pulled into the vacant school parking lot. Gabi had been very quiet and he was concerned.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he parked.

Gabi just looked out the window, but she did nod.

"Come here." He said, pulling her to him. She slowly molded into his comfort and allowed the tears to fall. Troy had no idea about what had happened in her room or in the kitchen with Brian, but she had no intention of telling him. Her side was killing her; sharp pains erupted from her ribs every few seconds.

After several minutes of crying, Gabi sat up and wiped her face. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Troy smiled, "Is my house okay?"

Gabi nodded and Troy put his truck in drive, pulling out of the parking lot. It was a short drive, but Gabi sat daydreaming; she didn't even realize that Troy had pulled up to his house. Suddenly the door was yanked open by Troy and Gabi stumbled out.

"Gabi?" Troy asked as she fell into his arms.

"Oh, sorry Troy, I hadn't realized we were here already." She said, straightening out and grabbing Troy's hand.

He led her inside where it was suddenly very noisy.

"I forgot my parents were leaving tonight and Brady was coming home." Troy said, but continued leading her through the house and down to the basement where his room and the family room was.

"Why don't I give you something more comfortable to wear?" Troy said.

"That'd be great, thanks." Gabi said, smiling.

He led her into his room and started rummaging through his drawers. He pulled out a pair of drawstring gym shorts and a tee shirt and handed them to her. "I'll be in the family room, just come out there when you get done."

He left, leaving Gabi alone in the room. She quickly changed, but sat on the bed afterwards and allowed herself to cry. Realizing that Troy was still waiting for her, she went out into the hallway and went to the family room where Troy was on the couch watching sports center. He turned it off when he noticed that Gabi had entered.

"You look beautiful." He commented and Gabriella blushed.

He pulled her down on the couch with him but as he did so her side hit the armrest. Gabi winced and groaned in pain, making Troy stand up.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"No, it wasn't you." She muttered.

Troy looked at her, really looked at her and noticed the slight darkness around her eye and cheek. He grabbed a Kleenex from the coffee table and gently rubbed at it, taking the make up off. Gabi tried to move away, but relented knowing it wasn't going to help. After taking the last of the make up off he groaned at the bruise covering half of her cheek.

"Where'd you get that Gabi?" He said.

She didn't answer, but turned away from him. He gently turned her face back to him and looked her in the eyes, "Please Gabi, just tell me."

Tears fell freely down her cheeks, "Brian." She muttered before falling into his lap. He clutched onto her as she sobbed, "It'll be okay." He said.

"Is there more?" Troy asked after she had settled down a bit.

Gabriella nodded yes and gently lifted up her shirt. She winced as the fabric brushed across her ribs.

"Oh my God Gabi, why didn't you say something. That is serious. When did this happen?" Troy asked as he saw the dark bruise covering her left side and ribs.

"When I asked you to wait outside for me after dinner. Brian got mad and I went to leave and he pulled me back and I hit the corner of the counter."

Troy stood up, "I need to get my dad, he can do something. I'll be right back."

Gabi grabbed onto his arm, "No Troy, don't tell him. Please." She begged. "Please." She said again after she noticed his apprehension.

"Alright." He said, pulling Gabi into a hug.

"Wow, sorry to break up this little love-fest, little brother." Brady said from the stairs.

Gabriella leapt out of Troy's arms. "Oh, hi Brady." Troy said, going to his brother. They gave each other a 'guy' hug.

"When did you get home?" Troy asked him.

"About an hour ago. Mom and dad are ready to go up to the resort for two weeks, and you know I promised to come home and stay here so I picked this month." He said smirking. "So who is this lovely lady?" He asked, coming closer to Gabriella. "I'm Brady." He said, holding out his hand.

Gabi tried to hide her face from him as she shook his hand. "I'm Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend." She said smiling.

"Well Troy's pretty lucky." He said. But as Gabriella turned away from him she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, making Gabriella turn around. "It wasn't from Troy was it?"

But before Gabi could speak up, Brady had grabbed Troy by the collar and knocked him into the wall, holding him there.

"What the hell have I told you Troy? You never hit a girl, ever! Why would you hit Gabriella?" Brady cocked back his arm, ready to hit him when Gabriella ran over and gently pulled it down.

"Troy didn't hit me." She said blankly.

Brady didn't let Troy loose, but inquired further and much gentler. "Then where did you get that bruise."

"Her mother's boyfriend." Troy croaked.

Brady let go of Troy and Troy coughed, "Sorry Troy, just looking out for your girlfriend's best interests; but we need to tell dad." He said getting ready to go up the stairs.

"No Brady, we can't. I promised her I wouldn't." Troy said pulling Gabriella to him.

Brady groaned, thinking about it for a minute. "Alright, but I still think it's a bad idea. I need to go say goodbye to mom and dad before they leave." Troy gave him a look, "I'm not going to tell. Promise." He said holding up his hands.

As Brady walked up the stairs, Gabi and Troy went and sat on the couch and waited for Brady to come back down. It was only a minute before he came back down the stairs.

"Okay so mom and dad just left. Now we need to talk." He said sitting down in the chair across from the couple.

"The bruise on her eye isn't the one that concerns me." Troy spoke up.

Brady looked shocked, "There is more?"

Troy nodded before looking at Gabriella and whispered, "Can I show him?"

She nodded too before he lifted up the tee shirt revealing the bruise he himself had only seen minutes before, but it still shocked him; the bruise was turning even darker, "Oh God. That's really not good." Brady muttered, getting closer.

"It's okay, Brady is a pre-med student up at U of A." Troy said to Gabi as she began shaking.

Brady gently touched the bruise around Gabi's rib area and she cried out in pain.

"You may have broken a rib." He said. "We should take you to the hospital."

Gabi instantly began shaking her head as tears filled her eyes, "Please Troy, I can't." She muttered.

Troy felt his heart break but he still felt as if Brady was right, it was serious. "Gabi, it'll be okay. I promise, but you need to let us take you to the hospital."

Gabi relented and stood up, grabbing Troy's sweatshirt from the couch and pulling it gently over her head as Troy helped her.

"I'll drive." Brady said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Troy wrapped his arm around her as they went up the stairs.

"It'll be okay." He said helping Gabi into Brady's raised truck.

She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder as Brady pulled out of the driveway. Gabriella was asleep before they even got on the expressway; allowing her to escape this trauma for the next twenty minutes.

-----

Next chapter: The hospital scene and going back home.

-----

Please review and let me know what you thought.

C: Stephanie


End file.
